You Never Forget How
by WittyWallflower
Summary: Faye encourages Bubbles to try something new


It was a gorgeous day and the human half of Union Robotics was getting antsy. They'd done pretty well so far this week but there had been no walk-ins today. The newly-legal robot fights didn't start until Saturday so Faye was left twiddling her thumbs after.

"Bubs" she whined. "I'm boooored. Let's close up early. We can take a walk and go bug the assbutts at the coffee shop."

"It is wise to remain on the business premises during business hours."

"Wise, sure, but not always fun." Faye teased, but then got serious a moment with her business partner. "I hear what you are saying and I agree. However, one of the perks of ownin' your own business is you get to make the rules. For example, I say we instate the rule that on a beautiful day with nice weather if we don't have a customer for more than, hmm, 4 hours… we get to take a break to go outside and play."

Bubbles considered. Leisure time was important for human stress levels. And Faye did tend to get extremely annoying when she was bored. They were waiting on parts for their fabrication jobs and Bubbles had taken inventory just last week. Truly, there was nothing productive to be done in the shop.

"Very well. I will place a sign on the door with your contact number so if there is an emergency, customers can call."

"Fine, fine." Faye rolled her eyes, already shucking the coveralls she wore around the shop. As the weather warmed, the outfit Faye wore grew scantier until she wore nothing but denim cutoffs and a wife-beater beneath the protective coverings. She claimed it still wasn't enough and regularly complained of swamp crotch.

"Ugh," she grimaced now, peeling the clinging wife-beater away from her skin. What the hell ass? She hadn't even done anything today to get this sweaty! Friggin' heavy canvas coveralls. "Gross. I'm gonna go home and change. Meet you in the park?"

Bubbles nodded her assent and began shutting down the machinery. If there weren't going to get any work done today, they may as well save on their utility bill. After placing a sign on the door apologizing for the inconvenience of the early closure, Bubbles headed for the park to await fair.

Not 10 minutes later she was eyeing the bicycle that Faye had arrived on and immediately insisted Bubbles take for a spin. The AI was surprised to find Faye had remember the passing comment she had made about never learning to ride one.

"Even without my armor, I do not see how it could accommodate my mass." Bubbles hedged.

"The frame is reinforced," Faye said with a shrug.

She wasn't about to tell Bubbles The bike was designed to handle the obese. She wasn't exactly sure what Bubbles weighed in at but it couldn't be more than some of the bigger Waffle House patrons she'd seen back home.

Bubbles still looked dubious.

"C'mon. Look, I jacked up the seat cuz your legs are so long. I promise you'll fit."

Bubbles took hold of the handlebar. The metal seemed so flimsy under her touch, she knew she could bend it easily. Even reinforced. Faye let go of the bike but the AI made no move to mount it.

"If you don't want to try, I wont push you." Faye said quietly. "I just thought it might fun for you to learn."

Bubbles had been sequestered inside the robot fighting ring's house shop, discouraged from socializing or even leaving the premises by Corpse Witch. Faye knew it would have been hard for Bubbles to find acceptance even if she had ventured out into the world. But there were so many experiences she had been denied. Things Bubbles hadn't even considered as a possible part of her life.

Bubbles studied Faye, trying to determine how much of her actions were designed to ease the human's discomfort. Humans often unconsciously sought to anthropomorphize AIs, finding it less difficult to accept their presence when the AI presented as a humanoid with a relatable personality. She knew Faye respected her but she also knew they were different. But Faye's next words shook Bubbles to her processing core.

"Your old squad, i think they'd like to know you were happy and you know, living your best life. Cheesy as that sounds." Faye stuffed her hands in her pockets, shoulders hunched self-consciously. She knew she was overstepping her bounds here. Bubbles had a lot of baggage with her past and Faye was in no way qualified to help deal with stuff like that. Faye ducked her head awkwardly and scuffed a dirty sneaker against the ground.

But when she looked up again Bubbles was astride the bike. Faye managed to tamp down her glee and not make any smart remarks when Bubs gave her a warning look. Faye really hoped this wasn't going to be a disaster or she'd never get Bubbles to try anything new ever again.

"Now all you do is sit down and start pedaling. With your robo-balance, it should be easy!"

Bubbles was also hoping this endeavor wouldn't be a catastrophe. She understood the mechanics of riding a bicycle and it was true she had superior balance and coordination. If human children could manage it, it should indeed be easy. Still.. she hesitated before giving it a try. She wasn't worried about injuring herself should she fall. Her structure was too sturdy to suffer fractures and abrading her limbs against the concrete could cause no damage to her exoskeleton

Bubbles tried to avoid admitting to herself that she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Faye.


End file.
